real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Cycle 1 Episode 4
Welcome back to Next Top Model. Just a recap of this season so far. Fourteen models well know in the real world competed against each other to be the #1 Next Top Model. As they was told how the scoring goes they each got pics for their themes each week. Week 1 started and straight away Da'Vonne was already out having lowest score. Week 2 the models thought was easy, but then saw wasn't a piece of cake and poor Elizabeth was eliminated. Week 3 the models went to the beach and got to know game better, but sadly Sarah had lowest score. Now we are here with 11 models left. Who will be Next Top Model? Ok girls your theme this week is.... Business So look sharp and show me that you look and model like a Business woman would do. Welcome back ladies. Ok so for now on this season we have decided that best score to worst score. Tho before we begin Zendaya told us she would use her 3 points on this week. While Ryan and Jacqueline would not like to. In 1st place is... Courteney step on up. Congrats Courteney you have stepped up your game this week. Congrats again was super working wonders. In 2nd is... Jennifer step on up. Jennifer your back here again in 2nd place. Tho you yet to reach #1. We love your work and model super well tho I want to see you show these other girls what your made of and crush your competitors. Next 3 girls please step up here will be... Emma, Margot, and Zendaya. All three of you girls did amazing job. Well done to 3 of you. Next girl safe is.... Lady Gaga step on up. Well Gaga i'm glad your improving your work again. Tho I seen what you can do. I wanna see you do what no other girl here can do and be a fashion icon to others. Get rid of glasses and see better results. Next 2 models safe will be.... Ariana and Ellen step on up. Well girls can say you 2 know your work when you see it. Don't let this week get you down and keep on going up and up. Will Jacqueline, Nicki, and Ryan step on up... First lets see your photo's. Wow just pathetic to all 3 of you. I'm really disapointed in you Jacqueline and Ryan. And for you Nicki you seem to find yourself in low scoring's. Tho who will go home? Lets find out all 3 of your scores now.... Congrats Jacqueline and Nicki on staying another day. Ryan I'm so sad to see you go. You was so good, but got way to confident about your photo's. I hope you will learn from this and make a comeback. Good bye. Well girls as can see that no one is safe this game. Even was best of best you can go out next week like that. See you all next week.